1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention means for a card edge connector, and particularly to a retention clip for a card edge connector for releasably retaining a card in a central slot of the card edge connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A retention means is commonly used for retaining an inserted card in a central slot of a card edge connector, thereby interconnecting the inserted card with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) on which the card edge connector is mounted. Conventional retention means typically takes the form of a pair of rotatable latches disposed on opposite longitudinal ends of an insulative housing of the card edge connector. FIG. 4 shows a card edge connector 5 having a pair of conventional rotatable latches 52 disposed on opposite longitudinal ends thereof. An elongated central slot 53 is defined in an insulative housing 51 of the connector 5 for receiving a card 6 therein. When each latch 52 moves to its vertical fixed position, a locking peg 521 formed thereon engages with a corresponding notch 61 in the inserted card 6, thereby retaining the card 6 in the central slot 53 of the connector 5.
However, if the inserted card 6 has a high profile or the connector 5 is mounted on a PCB which stands vertically in a computer case and then the card 6, which is inserted into the connector 5, is in a horizontal state in the computer case, the latches 52 may not reliably retain the card 6 in position, especially when the computer case is subject to significant vibration. As a result, the inserted card 6 may tilt toward one side wall of the insulative housing 51, whereby a reliable connection between the terminals received in another side wall of the insulative housing 51 and corresponding gold fingers (not shown) printed on a bottom edge portion of the card 6 may not be obtained
In addition, special structures must be provided on the latch 52 and the insulative housing 51 to achieve a rotatable engagement therebetween, thereby complicating manufacturing and increasing production cost. Further, since the card 6 is retained in the central slot 53 of the connector 5 via engagement between the notch 61 and the locking peg 521 of the latch 52, an accurate alignment between the notch 61 and the locking peg 521 is required, which also complicates manufacturing.
Hence, an improved card retention means for a card edge connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies.